A new Life
by narusempai
Summary: Un Aang traicionado siente que ya no tiene lugar en ese mundo, por más que trato de encontrar la paz y juntar a todos para lograr una nueva armonía no lo logro, ahora, con ayuda de Toph y del Avatar Roku encontrara su camino… en las naciones shinobi, donde conocerá a nuevos amigos, y uno que otro enemigo. / NO SLASH
1. Capitulo 1: Capitulo Piloto

**Capitulo PILOTO**

**Numero de capítulos: **1/?

**Finalizado: **No

**Resumen: **Un Aang traicionado siente que ya no tiene lugar en ese mundo, por más que trato de encontrar la paz y juntar a todos para lograr una nueva armonía no lo logro, ahora, con ayuda de Toph encontrara su camino… en las naciones shinobi, donde conocerá a nuevos amigos, y uno que otro enemigo.

**Advertencias: **Errores ortográficos, OoC (Carácter fuera del personaje), Universo Semi-Alterno (Conservo el ambiente y uno que otro hecho), Mini-crossover (Los únicos personajes que aparecerán del mundo del Avatar ya salieron, no creo que aparezca otro más.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto**, Avatar (The Last Airbender) le pertenece (me parece) a **Michael Dante DiMartino** y **Bryan Konietzko**

**Agua, tierra, fuego, aire**

Mi abuela solía contarme historias de tiempos antiguos, aquellos tiempos de paz en que el avatar mantenía el equilibrio entre las tribus agua, el reino tierra, la nación del fuego y los nómades aire, pero todo cambio cuando la nación del fuego ataco, solo el avatar es capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos, solo él puede detener a los despiadados maestros fuego, pero cuando el mundo más lo necesitaba, desapareció. Han pasado cien años y la nación del fuego está alcanzando la victoria en esta guerra, hace dos años mi padre, junto con los hombres de mi tribu decidieron unirse al reino tierra para luchar juntos en contra de la nación del fuego, dejándonos a mi hermano y a mí a cargo del cuidado de nuestra tribu, algunos creen que el avatar nunca más volvió a nacer entre los nómades aire, y que el ciclo se ha roto, pero yo no he perdido la esperanza, todavía creo que de alguna manera el avatar regresara para salvar al mundo.

**Capitulo 1: ¿Qué fue eso?**

Abrazo más sus piernas, recientemente se había dado cuenta de la verdad, desde hace días que notaba a Katara mal, con mucho cansancio y vomito, pero no quería creer lo que él, en su mente, pensaba. Katara no podía estar embarazada, ellos nunca habían tenido ningún contacto sexual, entonces… ¿Qué había pasado?

Recordó los días en los que Katara no asistía con ella a las reuniones que tenía en ciudad republica junto a Zuko, pensó en todos los hombres que tuvieron contacto con ella.

Estaban Zuko, pero él no los había visitado en mucho tiempo, así que estaba descartado, Sokka por igual, pero era su hermano, no los creía capaces de hacer 'eso', por otro lado estaba Haru, quien últimamente los visitaba mucho, pero… escucho unos sonidos provenientes de por ahí cerca, y de entre la maleza vio salir a Toph, habían pasado varios años, pero ella seguía siendo una niña, y justamente tenía su edad.

La chica se acerco a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto, Aang estuvo tentado a decirle que no, que no estaba bien ni lo estaría, su novia lo había engañado, pero cayo, ella no tenía la culpa.

"No mucho, Toph" respondió, no le mentiría, ahora era su mejor amiga.

"Yo… creo saber quien fue, el que dejo embarazada a Katara" dijo, con calma, esperando no alterar al avatar.

"Sí" respondió Aang, no quería que le confirmaran lo que él ya sabía, pero aún así hablo "Yo… creo que fue Haru" dijo, Toph agacho la cabeza y con lentitud asintió.

"Lo vi muy sospecho hoy, estaba hablando con Katara, le estaba reclamando algo, ella se veía muy enojada" dijo Toph, la chica se recargo contra el hombro de Aang y volvió a hablar "Ella decía algo, señalando su abdomen… lo siento"

Aang la volteo a ver, la chica era muy hermosa, sus ojos verde pálido, aunque no pudieran ver eran lo más bonito que haya visto en su vida.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando, con calma. Toph cerró los ojos, estaba esperando eso desde hace mucho, cuando una fuerte corriente de viendo los saco de su fantasía. Ambos se sonrojaron y se pusieron de pie para ver la luz que llego después del viento.

Frente a ellos dos, apareció Roku, Aang lo miro sospechosamente, mientras que Toph se agarro del brazo del chico, no sentía ninguna presencia, era como si no existiera nada, ni nadie, pero escuchaba el sonido de ropa moverse, y sintió como alguien tocaba su mejilla.

"Aang, sé que no es tu trabajo" se escucho una voz anciana, Toph tomo con más fuerza del brazo de Aang y este le paso el brazo por la espalda. "Tu deber es cuidar de las naciones elementales y mantener el equilibrio entre ellas, pero tengo otro trabajo para ti"

"¿Qué ocurre, Roku?" pregunto. La mano que estaba en la mejilla de Toph bajo hasta agarrar la mano de ella.

"Es un deber, tú tienes que cuidar de alguien y ayudarlo a ser poderoso y grande, pero no es aquí. Aquí ya cumpliste con tu deber, es hora de que vallas conmigo, para que otro Avatar nazca"

Toph sintió el corazón de Aang acelerarse, y supo que él entendía, tenía que morir, si es que otro avatar debía nacer. Jalo la manga del chico y este la miro.

"Tú no puedes morir, Aang" Dijo posesiva. "Eres…" las palabras dolían, pero aún así lo dijo "Eres mi mejor amigo"

El rostro de Aang lucio sorprendido y un leve deje de tristeza se pudo notar.

"Entonces, tú iras con el" Dijo Roku. Una sonrisa surco el rostro de la chica y suspiro. "Pero" volvió a colocar su mano en el rostro de la chica, ahora cerca de sus ojos "No puedes ir si ver…" y como si fuera por arte de magia hubo un destello y sus ojos, al igual que los de Aang (con su flecha) prendieron, para apagarse en cosa de nada.

Toph cayó al suelo, sentía su cuerpo muy relajado, Aang se agacho a recogerla y se la subió a la espalda.

"Ella despertara pronto, deben marcharse ya" Dijo Roku, y una luz apareció tras él, parecía un portal a otra dimensión "Yo me encargare que todo aquí parezca como si nada paso"

"Espera, ¿Qué debo hacer?" Pregunto "¿A quién debo buscar, donde?" Las cosas no le quedaban claro, Roku le había dicho que tenía otra misión, en otro lugar, pero cual era.

"Tu deber es convertirte en eso que la gente llama Shinobi, de esa manera, ayudaras a tu objetivo" Roku se acerco a él y coloco su dedo pulgar en la frente, mandándole imágenes del niño, y de los hechos que ocurrirían en ese futuro. "Tu tienes que evitar tantas muertes, recuperar tantos caminos, ayudar a tanta gente, tú tienes que proteger a ese niño" Las imágenes en la mente de Aang se detuvieron, y el rostro sonriente del niño se mostro, de baja estatura, rubio, de ojos azules y con tres marcas en cada mejilla. "El es conocido en su mundo como un Jinchuriki, y por eso es tratado mal, tú debes hacer el papel de padre, y ahora ella, el de madre" Dijo señalando a la chica.

"¿Nos volveremos a hablar?" Pregunto Aang asustado, tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que horrible futuro deparaba al mundo del niño.

"Siempre Aang, siempre"

Aang asintió y entro al portal, que se cerró después de que el pasara.

Roku suspiro y comenzó a lanzar fuego, agua, tierra y aire por todos lados, haciendo parecer que hubo una guerra de elementos ahí, elementos que solo uno podía controlar.

"¡Aang! ¡Donde estas!" escuchaba los gritos, con una ramita escribió en el suelo: El momento ha llegado, es hora de que busquen al nuevo avatar en las tribus del agua. Adiós.

Y con eso desapareció.

Al día siguiente todo era noticia, el Avatar había muerto, en lo que parecía una pelea, no encontraron cuerpo alguno, ni de él ni del que ocasiono su muerte, pero… Toph Beifong tampoco aparecía, eso quería decir que… o ella había muerto peleando con el Avatar, o ella fue quien ataco a Aang.

—**OoOoO—**

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza, eso es lo que sentía, con los ojos cerrados se puso de pie, sintió una cama improvisada y con su sentido sísmico sintió a Aang a unos pasos de ahí.

"¿Aang, donde estamos?" Pregunto, abrió los ojos y una brillante luz le llego, luz que nunca había visto. Todo se veía borroso, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, su mirada se acostumbro a lo brillante, vio al chico sentado de espalda. Soltó un sollozo y hablo "Aang, Aang, puedo ver, puedo ver" dio un brinco de felicidad, desde pequeña había nacido ciega, sus padres habían hecho lo posible, llevándola con todos los doctores y curanderos del mundo, pero nada había surtido efecto. Aang se puso de pie y feliz, al verla tan contenta. Se acerco a ella y con delicadeza le beso la frente.

"Me alegra" respondió.

Toph se sonrojo, Aang era muy apuesto, y le gustaba.

"¿Ahora, que debemos hacer?" pregunto la chica.

"Roku dijo que debemos buscar primero al niño, tenía una banda en la cabeza, con un pedazo de metal, la forma era como una… hoja" le respondió mirando el mapa de nuevo, era un mapa de todo ese lugar, tenía las naciones, pero no había ninguna hoja por ningún lado.

"Mira" Dijo señalando un espacio apartado, debajo del mapa.

Aang le dio la vuelta y vio, era otro mapa, casi igual pero más pequeño, lo puso a contra luz y de fondo se veía el mapa anterior, lo bajo y busco la hoja, la encontró.

"Aquí dice que se llama… Konoha" Volvió a poner el mapa a contra luz y observo que se encontraba en el país del fuego. "Nosotros estamos aquí" Le dijo a la chica "Tendremos que caminar mucho, apresurémonos"

Toph sonrió.

"Espera, Aang" El monje se detuvo "¿No crees que sería raro que nos vieran con esta ropa?" Pregunto

"Cierto" Respondió "Bien, primero por la ropa"

"Excelente y ya que estamos por esas, ¿que tal si me enseñas a leer y escribir?" Pregunto inocentemente.

Una gota resbalo por la frente de Aang "Bien, en el camino te enseño"


	2. Capitulo 2: Llegamos

**Capitulo 2**

**Numero de capítulos:**2/?

**Finalizado:**No

**Resumen:**Un Aang traicionado siente que ya no tiene lugar en ese mundo, por más que trato de encontrar la paz y juntar a todos para lograr una nueva armonía no lo logro, ahora, con ayuda de Toph encontrara su camino… en las naciones shinobi, donde conocerá a nuevos amigos, y uno que otro enemigo.

**Advertencias:**Errores ortográficos, OoC (Carácter fuera del personaje), Universo Semi-Alterno (Conservo el ambiente y uno que otro hecho), Mini-crossover (Los únicos personajes que aparecerán del mundo del Avatar ya salieron, no creo que aparezca otro más.

**Disclaimer:**Naruto le pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto**, Avatar (The Last Airbender) le pertenece (me parece) a **Michael Dante DiMartino** y **Bryan Konietzko**

**Tierra, fuego, aire, agua.**

Cuando yo era niño mi padre, el avatar Aang, me conto la historia de cómo él y sus amigos heroicamente pusieron fin a la guerra de los cien años, el avatar Aang y el señor del fuego, Zuko, transformaron las colonias de la nación del fuego en la republica unida de naciones, donde maestros y no maestros de todo el mundo pudieran vivir y prosperar juntos en paz y armonía, llamaron a la capital de esta gran nación, Ciudad Republica. El avatar Aang logro muchas cosas en su vida, pero lamentablemente su tiempo en este mundo termino, y como el ciclo de las estaciones, el ciclo del avatar comenzó otra vez.

**Capitulo 2: Llegamos**

Ya llevaban varias horas caminando, fácilmente podrían haber usado la tierra control, para desplazarse más rápido, pero Aang no quería darse a notar en su recorrido. Habían pedido direcciones, debido a que ese extraño país era muy grande y había sido muy fácil perderse, el recorrido era largo, y más cuando habían tomado la dirección incorrecta, alejándose más de una semana de su destino.

Ahora, ya estaban cerca, podían ver las murallas, las grandes murallas, rodear toda esa aldea. Toph se maravillaba por los colores tan pintorescos del bosque a su alrededor, había sido difícil, acostumbrarse a su 'nueva vista' pero ya no se le hacía tan complicado, sabía leer y escribir lo básico, pero iba aprendiendo, a un paso lento, pero constante.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas, que eran igual de largas que las murallas, unos guardias los detuvieron, 'Ninjas' murmuro Aang, Toph asintió y mostro su mejor sonrisa.

"¿Quiénes son y que vienen a buscar aquí?" Exclamo gruñón el joven, que traía un pañuelo en la cabeza, mostrando su banda ninja con orgullo.

"Venimos de muy lejos, simplemente para hablar con su Kage" Respondió serio Aang, pasaron unos segundos cuando ambos, Toph y él, estallaron en carcajadas "Lo- lo siento, lo intent- te, pero por más que intento, no- no puedo sonar serio"

A ambos Ninjas que estaban frente a ellos les cayó una gotita por la frente, mientras suspiraban, Toph se calmo, y con la respiración agitada dijo: "Queríamos ver si nos dejan ver a su Hokage" Ambos ninjas se miraron, y con la mirada se dijeron todo.

"Muy bien, pero como verán hay reglas, y como no son de esta aldea tienen que dejar todas sus armas, así que por favor, pasen por aquí" Los guio Kotetsu, el ninja que traía un vendaje sobre su nariz.

"Claro" Dijo feliz Aang, habían tardado en llegar, pero ahora estaba contento, vería por primera vez a Naruto.

Dejaron todas sus armas, hasta las que no parecían armas, de verdad que esos sinobis estaban locos.

Caminaron un rato por la aldea, siendo guiados por Izumo, dejando a un enfurruñado y aburrido Kotetsu cuidando la entrada.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a la entrada del edificio del Hokage, las casas que habían visto eran muy hermosas, y sus habitantes parecían calmados, los dos habían notado la cantidad de ninjas que viajaban por los techos, saltando de uno a otro.

"Muy bien, esperen aquí" Ordeno el Ninja, para después desaparecer por la puerta frente a ellos.

"No parece un mal lugar para vivir, claro, cuidaríamos de él y lo entrenaríamos" Dijo Toph, no haciendo mención del nombre, debido a la secretaría ahí presente.

"A mí me gusta mucho, pero son muy exagerados los shinobi" Dijo en un suspiro el monje.

"Sí, pero uno se puede aco…" La puerta se abrió, y por ella salió Izumo.

"Muy bien, pueden pasar" Dijo dándoles el paso.

"Muchas gracias, Ninja-san" Dijo Toph, demostrando así sus modales.

"Izumo, Kamizuki Izumo, ese es mi nombre" Dijo él, la cordialidad siempre iba primero.

"Entonces, muchas gracias, Kamizuki-san" Y se adentro, Aang se despidió con un cabeceo y entro, cerrando la puerta.

Frente a ellos, un hombre muy mayor estaba sentado, mirándolos expectante, con una mano, les indico a los dos que se sentaran, y fue lo que hicieron. Toph lo miraba, como no creyendo que él era el más fuerte en esa aldea, aunque claro, nunca hay que dejarse engañar por las apariencias, pues quien iba a decir que ella era, había sido, la maestra más fuerte de todo el reino tierra, claro, siendo superada solo por el viejo y loco Bumi.

"¿Qué pueden hacer dos extraños en mi aldea?" Pregunto, su voz era suave, pero se notaba un deje de peligro en ella.

"Mi nombre es Aang, y ella se llama Toph" Los presento el Hokage los miro, esos no eran nombres comunes… de hecho, eran extraños. ¿De dónde venían ellos?

"Bueno, ¿Qué buscan aquí?" Sonó agresivo.

"Disculpe las molestias, pero estamos buscando a un niño, un amigo mío me dijo que él vivía aquí, y que…" Pauso. Aang miro a Toph, como buscando ayuda, no sabía si continuar o no, tenían que decirle cosas, pero no sabía hasta que punto decir, si decía de más, el hombre lo podría tachar de loco, pero en cambio, si decía de menos este no podría confiar en él.

Toph le regreso la mirada, diciéndole con ella: 'Tú eres el Avatar, el inteligente, el sabio, tú sabes que hacer'

Aang miro al hombre, esté estaba callado, dejándolo pensar hasta que continuara, pero al verlo abrir la boca, y decir algo, lo interrumpió.

"Entonces…" Aang lo interrumpió.

"Me dijo que yo tenía que guiar su camino, me ordeno recuperar la felicidad de él, y ayudar a gente a no desviarse de su destino" El Hokage levanto una ceja, y Aang prosiguió a contarle todo, desde el principio, mientras que Toph, ausente, miraba por la ventana.

Ya habían llegado, estaban con el Hokage, ahora tenía la esperanza de que él dejara que tomaran al niño en su custodia. A partir de ese momento, y sin que ninguno de los tres que estaban dentro de la oficina, su destino cambio, ahora todo sería diferente, ahora, cambiarían al mundo, otra vez.


	3. Capitulo 3: Nos conocemos, al fin

**Capitulo 3**

**Numero de capítulos:**3/?

**Finalizado:**No

**Resumen:**Un Aang traicionado siente que ya no tiene lugar en ese mundo, por más que trato de encontrar la paz y juntar a todos para lograr una nueva armonía no lo logro, ahora, con ayuda de Toph encontrara su camino… en las naciones shinobi, donde conocerá a nuevos amigos, y uno que otro enemigo.

**Advertencias:**Errores ortográficos, OoC (Carácter fuera del personaje), Universo Semi-Alterno (Conservo el ambiente y uno que otro hecho), Mini-crossover (Los únicos personajes que aparecerán del mundo del Avatar ya salieron, no creo que aparezca otro más.

**Disclaimer:**Naruto le pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto**, Avatar (The Last Airbender) le pertenece (me parece) a **Michael Dante DiMartino** y **Bryan Konietzko**

_"Padre... finalmente entiendo... la libertad de poder escoger tu muerte... para proteger a tus amigos y a mi aldea..." – Hyuga Neji, Ultimas palabras._

**Capitulo 3: Nos conocemos, al fin.**

Bien, decir que el Hokage se tomo la historia de la mejor de las maneras era decir mucho, si bien, no les creía del todo, no los había echado de su despacho nada más terminar la historia, por lo que ahora, el anciano estaba pensando en que hacer, le habían contado ese encuentro.

"De acuerdo," Dijo pausadamente "Supongamos que está historia es real, ¿A quién tienen que cuidar?" Pregunto, molestando a Toph con su 'Supongamos' no se habían quedado sin saliva para contar eso, si él no les iba a creer.

"Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto" Le dijo, el hombre se puso de pie y miro por la ventana, observando los rostros Hokage.

"Él es un niño muy especial" Les dijo "Su infancia no ha sido fácil" Calló "Muy bien, les creeré" 'Aunque no esté muy seguro' Murmuro esto último más para sí mismo que para los otros. "En estos momentos tiene cinco años, lo expulsaron recientemente del orfanato, por lo que lo tuve que colocar en un pequeño departamento, no le pude conseguir algo mejor" Se lamento.

"No hay problema, cuando nos presentemos al niño, buscaremos una casa para vivir" Le dijo Toph.

"¿Ustedes tienen dinero, para la casa?" Pregunto, no estaba de más ayudarles con algo de ayuda económica.

"Si, por eso no se preocupe, cuando llegamos aquí, traíamos algo de dinero del 'otro mundo' y al hacer el cambio, nos favoreció" Le dijo Aang, Toph lo miro cuando pluralizo en el traíamos, pero simplemente rio y lo dejo continuar.

"Muy bien, esperen un momento aquí, les presentare al niño" Hizo una seña y ante el apareció un ANBU, este traía una máscara que parecía de un perro, su cabello se mostraba plateado, el Hokage le dijo algo y el ninja volvió a desaparecer. Hiruzen miro los rostros de duda de sus 'invitados' y dijo: "Él es un ANBU, pertenece al Escuadrón especial de Asesinato y Tácticas, se encarga de las misiones más difíciles" Los dos asintieron.

"Muy bien, conoceremos al niño, pero el dinero que tenemos no nos será suficiente para siempre, necesitamos convertirnos en Ninjas, claro, tener misiones es parte de un ninja, pero preferiríamos no tener misiones al mismo tiempo, para así uno de nosotros se pueda quedar con Naruto" Dijo Aang.

"¿Y ustedes tiene habilidades Ninja?" Pregunto el Hokage, ya estaba más relajado.

"He… no, pero podemos defendernos" Aclaro la chica.

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto de nuevo el anciano.

Toph golpeo el suelo con su pie izquierdo, y del suelo surgieron dos placas de tierra, agarrando al Hokage con ellas, sin posibilidades de escapar.

"De dónde venimos le llaman tierra control, existen varios elementos, que son Aire, Agua, Fuego y Tierra, yo soy… fui el Avatar, por lo que puedo controlar todos y cada uno de los elementos, también existen variaciones, como Metal y Arena control por parte de los maestros tierra, el rayo y el vapor por parte de los maestro fuego, el hielo y la sangre de los Maestro agua y al final el Aire, que controla tormentas y huracanes" Dijo casi sin respirar Aang.

"¿Pueden crear elementos?" Eso era maravilloso, tenia frente a él a dos personas que podían controlar todos y cada uno de los kekkei genkai. No estaba de más tener un par de ninjas así.

"Podría decirse que sí" Dijo la chica.

En eso tocaron la puerta, y el Hokage dio el permiso de pasar. Detrás de la puerta estaba un niño, demasiado bajo para su edad y definitivamente mucho muy delgado para está. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos los más azules que habían visto en su vida, mucho más que los de… Katara.

"¿Me mandaste a llamar, Jiji?" Pregunto, con su voz infantil, el pequeño rubio miro a las dos personas ahí presentes, e instintivamente, dio un paso para atrás, como si estos fueran a hacerle daño.

Aang se puso de pie y se acerco al niño, esté dio otro paso retrocediendo pero la voz del Hokage lo calmo.

"Él, es Aang, vino de muy lejos con la señorita Beifong, solo para adoptarte a ti, Naruto" El niño estaba en shock, desde que lo habían expulsado del orfanato hace unos meses, todos lo trataban mal, lo ignoraban, o en ocasiones le pegaban. Por lo que, que el Hokage dijese eso lo sorprendió.

"¿A- adoptarme?" Pregunto, y Toph asintió, "¿A mí?" de nuevo la duda. "¿Por qué?" Ahora pregunto brusco, el niño tenía un extraño comportamiento.

"Bueno, es simple" Contesto la chica "Queremos entrenar a quien será el mejor ninja de todos los tiempos" Le sonrió. Los ojos de Naruto brillaron y una brillante sonrisa se mostro en su rostro.

"¿Entonces, que dices, pequeño?" Pregunto Aang.

A pesar de la sonrisa radiante de Naruto, esté se mostró renuente, hasta que al final termino aceptando. Había encontrado alguien que lo cuidaría, no estaría más solo. Ahora, la sonrisa que no se borraba de su rostro se agrando, y asintió.

Toph se puso de pie y se agacho al niño, se quito un extraño medallón del cuello y lo paso por el del niño.

"Esto es para ti, Naruto, cuídalo mucho, es una reliquia familiar, cuando no estemos a tu lado, simplemente presiona esto" Señalo dos pequeños botoncitos a ambos extremos "Y se abrirá" Dentro, mostraban dos fotos, una a cada lado, dejando el hueco de en medio vacío "Aquí" Puso el dedo en esté "Podremos nuestra foto, la de los tres" Termino, paso sus brazos por debajo de las axilas del muchacho, levantándolo y haciendo que enrollarla sus piernas en su cadera.

"Nos retiramos, Hokage-sama" Le dijo Aang, "Iremos a dar un paseo con el pequeño Naruto" El Hokage asintió pero antes que salieran les dijo "¿Irán a dormir al departamento del muchacho?" Toph y Aang se miraron, después miraron a Naruto, que estaba mirándolos pero sin dejar de recargar su cara en el hombro de Toph.

"No, creo que rentaremos un cuarto en alguna posada, y ya mañana arreglamos lo de la casa. Hasta mañana, Hokage-sama"

Cuando los dos se retiraron, el Hokage mando a su mejor ninja a que los vigilara, a una distancia segura, y evitar que lo vieran, el Hatake asintió y se marcho.

"¿Sera lo correcto?" Se pregunto "Bueno, si no lo es, ya lo veremos, pero espero que Naruto sea feliz"


	4. Chapter 4: Adaptandonos

**Capitulo 4**

**Numero de capítulos:**4/?

**Finalizado:**No

**Resumen:**Un Aang traicionado siente que ya no tiene lugar en ese mundo, por más que trato de encontrar la paz y juntar a todos para lograr una nueva armonía no lo logro, ahora, con ayuda de Toph encontrara su camino… en las naciones shinobi, donde conocerá a nuevos amigos, y uno que otro enemigo.

**Advertencias:**Errores ortográficos, OoC (Carácter fuera del personaje), Universo Semi-Alterno (Conservo el ambiente y uno que otro hecho), Mini-crossover (Los únicos personajes que aparecerán del mundo del Avatar ya salieron, no creo que aparezca otro más.

**Disclaimer:**Naruto le pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto**, Avatar (The Last Airbender) le pertenece (me parece) a **Michael Dante DiMartino** y **Bryan Konietzko**

_"Siempre te he mentido, diciendo que me perdones. Siempre te mantuve alejado, con mis propias manos... no quería... que te vieras envuelto... pero ahora creo... que tal vez tú podrías haber sido capaz de cambiar a nuestro padre, madre... los Uchiha... si te hubiese enfrentado desde el comienzo... tratado de ver las cosas desde tu punto de vista y hablado contigo de la verdad... pero fallé, y no importa lo que diga ahora, aún así no te alcanzará. Es por eso que finalmente voy a decir lo que realmente pienso. No tienes que perdonarme... no importa lo que decidas hacer a partir de ahora... yo te amaré por siempre" _

**- Itachi Uchiha, Ultimas palabras, al terminar el Edo Tensei**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Adaptándonos.**

* * *

Llevaban unos minutos desde que habían salido de la torre Hokage, Naruto seguía en los brazos de la mujer, pero tanto Aang como Toph podían sentir las miradas de odio y desdén que les daban al niño, como era posible que lo trataran así, el era tan solo un bebé, no tenía conciencia cuando su padre le puso ese horrible monstruo en su interior.

"Muy bien, Naruto" Hablo Aang, volteo a verlo "Me llamo Aang, ella, es Toph Beifong, a partir de ahora, puedes llamarnos como quieras" Le sonrió el monje a Naruto.

Naruto asintió feliz, como podría llamarlos, él dijo que como fuera, pero apenas si los conocía, sería raro llamarlos mamá y papá, podría llamarlos ma y pa, eso sería más correcto.

"Primero, debemos ir de compras, arreglaremos lo primero, que es tu atuendo, me gusta esa ropa, aunque está un poco vieja y definitivamente el naranja no es para un shinobi, y si quieres ser un shinobi, no tienes que ser llamativo" Le dijo Toph, el niño asintió.

"¿Por qué no hablas?" Le pregunto Aang.

Naruto se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

"Porque… tengo miedo" Murmuro, Toph lo volteo a ver y luego regreso su vista al camino, a lo lejos, diviso una banca, bajo un árbol muy frondoso, se dirigió hacia ella con Aang detrás, cuando llego, puso al niño sobre la banca, dejándolo de pie y a su altura.

"¿Miedo de que?" Pregunto, vio al niño mirar hacia los lados y Aang hizo lo mismo, capto algunas miradas de desdén que le daban al pequeño, y comprendió.

"¿Tienes miedo a que si nos acercamos mucho a ti, crees que la gente nos haga daño, como te lo hacen a ti?" Pregunto. El niño lo miro, y con la mirada baja asintió.

"No quiero que les pase nada" les dijo. El corazón de Toph salto, el niño era un amor de persona.

"No te preocupes, Naru-chan" llamo con cariño la chica, Naruto se sonrojo y rio "Nosotros dos somos más que capaces de defendernos y defenderte"

Naruto asintió y se calmo.

"Ahora, nos dirás donde es la tienda más cercana, para comprarte ropa" Le dijo el Monje.

"Esta…" Miro para ambos lados hasta que capto "Pero… yo no puedo entrar a tiendas" Toph se enojo, y Naruto pensó que era con él.

"No, no, mi amor, no es contigo, quiero que me lleves a la tienda donde vendan la mejor ropa, yo me encargare que te dejen pasar a partir de este momento" Naruto asintió y señalo el camino.

Ahora Aang cargo al niño, de la misma manera en la que Toph lo traía, pero esté con el agarre más suave, jugando con él.

Tardaron varios minutos en llegar a la tienda, cuando iban a entrar, el dueño apareció frente a ellos, miro a los dos adultos con una ceja alzada y luego hablo "Ustedes pueden entrar, pero él…" señalo al niño "… él monstruo no" Toph mostro 'fuego' en los ojos, y tomando la ropa del hombre lo jalo, sacándolo de la tienda.

Mucha gente se comenzó a reunir viendo el alboroto. Toph lanzo al hombre y con voz amenazante le dijo

"¡Vuelve a repetir eso!" El hombre la miro y con furia le grito.

"¡Tú no eres nadie para venir y hacerme esto!" Rojo de la furia, el hombre continuo "¡Él es un monstruo! ¡Siempre será un monstruo!"

Aang negó con la cabeza y acuno más entre sus brazos a Naruto, que oyendo eso había comenzado a llorar. Los murmullos de la gente se alzaron, la mayoría a favor al vendedor.

"Monstruo, monstruo es usted, al herir de esa forma al niño" Toph golpeo con el pie izquierdo el suelo, y de este, por debajo del vendedor salió una roca, que lo levanto, el vendedor asustado no dijo nada, pero cuando iba a hablar de nuevo, Toph volvió a golpear el suelo, bajando el pilar que sostenía al hombre chocando con brusquedad contra el suelo, hizo unos movimientos de metal control y formo unas muy bien hechas esposas, que coloco en las manos del hombre, apresándolo. "Repite eso" No había sido muy brusca, pero por alguna razón, todos estaban ahí asustados.

Terco, el vendedor, murmuro un 'monstruo' muy bajo.

"Bien" le dijo la chica, bajo con fuerza el metal, para hacerlo chocar contra el suelo y este se hundió, dejando las manos del hombre enterradas en el camino, el hombre, en una posición extraña, soltó unas plegarias, diciéndole a la mujer que lo liberara, el hombre se estaba desesperando, sentía sus manos, cubiertas por toda esa capa de roca, sentía como si quisieran explotar por la presión. "No te soltare, hasta que pidas una disculpa a Naruto" Le ordeno Toph mientras se dirigía hacia Aang y tomaba a Naruto, dejándolo en el suelo, frente al hombre.

"Lo- lo- lo si- sien- to" murmuro, fue como un silbido del viento, nadie lo escucho, así que Toph golpeo el suelo, y el hombre sintió sus manos más apretadas "¡Lo Siento!" Grito, Toph sonrió y las manos del vendedor fueron liberadas.

"Ahora, esto va para todos ustedes" Dijo la mujer mientras miraba a todos los civiles "Si alguien, por cualquier motivo le hace daño a Naruto, nunca, entiéndanlo bien, nunca los perdonare" Y tomando a Naruto en brazos, entro a la tienda. Aang miro a los civiles y asintió, era un método extraño, pero ya nunca iban a molestar o agredir a su 'bebé'.

* * *

N/A: Hola, debo decirles que subiré capítulos con forme se me ocurran, esto podría ser como el 'intro' para todo, ya vimos la actitud de Naruto, de Toph y de Aang, ahora comenzaran los cambios. Toph y Aang actuaran como unos padres consentidores, pero también como unos entrenadores estrictos, ellos enseñaran a Naruto el manejo de los elementos, pero eso lo veremos después Igual, Aang sabe que pasara con todas aquellas personas como Neji, Itachi, Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke personas que han tenido vidas lamentables, más los tres primeros, y tratara de cambiar todo eso para mejor.

Recuerden, las personalidades de algunos variaran, pero eso sera en el futuro, después de que Aang y Toph metan las manos 'al fuego' por ellos.

Parejas, en realidad la unica pareja que tengo establecida es la de Toph y Aang, pero podria meter más parejas, como en un futuro, la de Itachi, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara y Hinata (Qué tengo planeado, sean mis personajes principales)

Dejare una encuesta en mi perfil preguntando por la persona a la que quieras que 'El dúo dinámico' le cambie la vida primero.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5: Uchiha's

**Capitulo 5**

**Numero de capítulos:** 5/?

**Finalizado:** No

**Resumen:** Un Aang traicionado siente que ya no tiene lugar en ese mundo, por más que trato de encontrar la paz y juntar a todos para lograr una nueva armonía no lo logro, ahora, con ayuda de Toph encontrara su camino… en las naciones shinobi, donde conocerá a nuevos amigos, y uno que otro enemigo.

**Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos, OoC (Carácter fuera del personaje), Universo Semi-Alterno (Conservo el ambiente y uno que otro hecho), Mini-crossover (Los únicos personajes que aparecerán del mundo del Avatar ya salieron, no creo que aparezca otro más.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, Avatar (The Last Airbender) le pertenece (me parece) a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

* * *

_"La vida puede ser como este túnel oscuro, no siempre puedes ver la luz al final del camino, pero si sigues adelante, puedes llegar a un lugar mejor"_

_**- Iroh, Capitulo 20, La encrucijada del destino.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Uchiha's.**_

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente en el mercado, la gente ya lo dejaba entrar a las tiendas, pero mucho a enojo de Toph y Aang, aún no lo dejaban entrar solo. Eso hacia enojar mucho a los dos, pero sabían que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Toph se desperezo, abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió el brazo de Aang pasar sobre su cintura. Y sonrió, con calma y cuidado, movió el brazo de su novio para quitárselo de encima, miro el pequeño reloj que estaba en la cómoda, aun lado de su cama y se dijo a si misma que aun era temprano. Se levanto con cuidado y entro al baño que estaba en su recamara.

Se lavo los dientes y cepillo su cabello, cuando salió vio que Aang estaba ya sentado en la orilla de la cama. Se acerco a él y cuando estuvo cerca, el chico la abrazo con delicadeza por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si. Toph bajo su rostro para comenzar a besar a su novio.

Cuando las manos del chico, comenzaron a vagar no solo por su cintura, si no más abajo, Toph vio que era momento de separarse, y con un jadeo por la falta de aire lo hizo.

"Vístete" Le susurro con sus labios muy cerca de los de Aang. "Despertare a Naruto para que desayune, te espero abajo" Le dijo mientras se soltaba de él y salía del cuarto.

Cuando llego al cuarto de Naruto, abrió la puerta y sonrió, enternecida por la imagen frente a él. El pequeño niño de cinco años* estaba acostado en la cama, pero no a lo largo, si no que la cruzaba, de una punta de ella hasta la otra. Mientras abrazaba con fuerza un pequeño peluche con forma de oso, su favorito. La chica miro el tiradero, si, Naruto era muy hiperactivo, así que el tiempo que no lo pasaba fuera con Aang entrenando en el Aire control, lo pasaba adentro, jugando en su cuarto con los innumerables juguetes que le habían comprado.

Se acerco con delicadeza, y mientras golpeaba sus nalgas le comenzó a decir con delicadeza que se levantara. Que era hora de desayunar.

El niño se comenzó a desperezar, y abrió sus pequeños ojos azules. Sonriendo susurro un quedito: "Hola, mami" que le encanto a Toph.

"Vamos, bebé, es hora de desayunar" Lo tomo de la mano y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. Lo encamino al baño y dejo que se echara agua en la cara y se cepillara los dientes, mientras ella se dirigía a bajo, hacia la cocina.

Cinco minutos después, ya con todo eso hecho, un alegre Naruto bajo las escaleras, y se paro frente a Toph, que estaba terminando el pescado al grill*, para después colocarlo a un lado de la sopa de miso, segundos después, bajo Aang, ya bañado y vestido para comenzar ese día, se acerco por detrás a Naruto y lo tomo por bajo los hombros, y lo levanto. Abrazándolo.

"Hola, Naruto, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?" Pregunto el hombre, mientras sacaba unos platos y los comenzaba colocar en la mesa, para después ayudar a Toph a servir el desayuno, que consistía en arroz blanco, con la sopa de miso y el pescado al grill.

Los tres sentados, y después de dar gracias (Itadakimasu*) comenzaron con la comida. Después del desayuno, Toph dijo que iba a salir al mercado, a hacer el mandado y le pregunto a Naruto que si la acompañaba, el chico termino asintiendo contento, y Aang para no quedarse solo decidió ir también.

* * *

**—OoOoO—**

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas desde que habían salido de casa, y para ese momento, Aang estaba decidido. Nunca más ira de compras otra vez, el cargaba todo mientras que Naruto y Toph compraban más y más.

Miro una banca cercana, que solo estaba ocupada por un niño, así que sonriendo se acerco a ella para sentarse.

Cuando llego, tomo asiento y después giro su rostro, si, ese era el niño que había estado viendo en sus visiones, las que Roku le mandaba, el era –iba o había sido- el mejor amigo de su bebé. Así que ese era otro camino que debía evitar que se desviara. El niño estaba sentado, y tenía una mirada perdida. Aang dirigió sus ojos hacia donde miraba, y vio a otro chico mayor, que estaba parado más adelante. El adolescente lo miro a los ojos, y después dirigió su mirada a su pequeño hermano.

Se apresuro a pagar por el helado que había comprado para su hermano y para él y regreso a donde lo había dejado sentado. Cuando llego extendió el helado de pistacho* a su hermano y él se quedo con el de chocolate.

Aang trato de recordar el nombre del chico mayor, y vagamente recordó el del menor. Sasuke. Pensó por unos minutos, en los que el chico y su hermano saboreaban su helado. Itachi.

"¡Papi!" Escucho el grito y Aang dirigió su mirada hacia la mancha que venía hacia él, bien, Naruto estaba dominando el aire muy rápido, así que se sintió orgulloso, aunque adolorido cuando este se estampo en su pecho, el niño se sentó en su regazo y vagamente pudo ver la mirada de Sasuke sobre ellos, hasta que un poco frustrado la quito.

"Naruto, ¿qué compraste?" Pregunto al ver la bolsa en la mano del niño.

"Oh" Dijo mientras abría la bolsa. "Unos juguetes, pero me canse de acompañar a mamá y quise venir contigo" El pequeño dirigió su mirada al niño que estaba sentado frente a él. Y estirando su manita la acerco al pequeño de cabello negro y ojos ónix. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Le pregunto cuando el niño lo volteo a ver y se alejo antes de que lo tocara.

El pequeño miro al niño y después a su hermano y el chico sonriendo asintió "Me llamo Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" volteo a ver a su hermano y dijo "Y el es Itachi, mi hermano mayor".

El adolescente, Itachi, paso una mano por la cabeza de Sasuke, despeinándolo.

"Hola, yo me llamo Naruto, y él es mi papá, Aang" Les dijo sonriente.

"Hola, Naruto" Saludo Itachi.

Se quedaron un rato hablando, hasta que Toph se acerco a ellos, se saludaron y la chica miro al cielo, el sol ya estaba en lo alto, así que sería poco más del medio día, tal vez más tarde.

"Ya es hora de comer, ¿Gustan venir y acompañarnos?" Pregunto. Itachi se mostro renuente, más sin embargo Sasuke excitado por haber conocido a un niño que no lo tratara como la realeza por pertenecer al clan Uchiha asintió.

E Itachi termino dando su consentimiento "Esperamos no ser una molestia"

"Para nada" Aang se puso de pie y comenzó a andar, mientras hablaba con Itachi sobre diferentes temas, más sin embargo nunca tocando a su clan.

Por el camino, mientras que los dos niños iban platicando muy contentos, Toph comenzó a notar el nerviosismo que mostraban algunos ninjas frente a ellos, y suponían que no tenía nada que ver con ellos y Naruto, sino con los Uchiha.

Así que decidió ignorarlo, esos ninjas seguían siendo muy extraños, ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

* * *

—**OoOoO—**

* * *

Después de la comida, y que se quedaran platicando un rato, ya estaba oscureciendo e Itachi se comenzaba a despedir, agradeciendo su amabilidad y prometiéndole a Naruto que, con el consentimiento de Aang y Toph, volverían al día siguiente para que Sasuke pudiera jugar con su nuevo amigo.

Cuando salió de la casa, tomo la mano de Sasuke, hasta que una explosión cerca de ellos hizo que cubriera con su cuerpo a su hermano, más sin embargo todo se detuvo, abrió los ojos, que no había notado cuando cerro y se sorprendió al ver una pared de piedra frente a él.

Se puso de pie frente a su hermano protegiéndolo, y saco un Kunai, ese día era su día de descanso, así que no andaba muy armado, solo lo básico.

Cuando se puso de pie pudo notar bien lo que estaba pasando, unas casas comenzaban a estallar en llamas y todos los ninjas disponibles estaban contrarrestando el ataque enemigo.

Hasta que Itachi no vio la espalda de uno de los enemigos no se dio cuenta. El Clan Uchiha era el enemigo.

* * *

Hola, sí, no tengo perdón, pero tengo excusa, aunque no hay alguna que valga, les diré que estoy cerca de comenzar la universidad, si, esa horrible universidad que te quita tiempo.

Ya había tenido este capítulo desde… hoy en la mañana, JAJAJA. Así que ahora se los traigo.

Decidí mover un poco más rápido las cosas. Así que primero cambiaran a Itachi y Sasuke y después moverán sus hilos hacia Suna, para ayudar a Gaara. Aang te visiones, de las cosas que debe cambiar, digámoslo así.

_***Listo, ya esta corregida la edad de Naruto. Gracias por avisar, jfuentes878 eres muy bueno/a :)**_

_***Lo del desayuno lo busque en Internet, así que no se que coman los japoneses ¿Ninja?**_

_***Itadakimasu es una forma de dar las gracias a los animales y a todos los vegetales y verduras que comen, ya que ellos son sacrificados para que puedan sobrevivir los humanos (Yahoo respuestas me lo dijo (? )**_

_***El ataque Uchiha, ya dije, adelante una cosa, mientras que el original ocurre cuando Sasuke tiene Ocho años, en realidad Itachi puede detenerlo, pero en ese momento los Uchiha adelantaron sus planes porque quisieron.**_

No sé cuándo habrá conti, pero moléstenme por MP. Para que me apure, y gracias a todos los que me recordaron que tenía un fic que cuidar y alimentar(?.


End file.
